


Ai's Christmas Miracle

by JingleBee



Category: Free!
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/pseuds/JingleBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one should be alone on Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ai's Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this post http://jinglebellrockstar.tumblr.com/post/135879209044/murry-chrimas-3-i-promised-you-id-do-something

Nobody should be alone on Christmas. That's what the gray haired boy crying in his apartment thought,which only made him sadder. His mother was dead. His father wanted nothing to do with him. He had no friends. Just him this year. He was so busy staining his sweater with tears that he didn't notice the two men surrounding him.  
"Well,well,well,what do we have here?" the tall redheaded man said,his devious smile as pointed as the tips of his ears.   
"Looks like someone's alone on Christmas. That's no good." his taller,dark haired companion replied.  
"Are you two making fun of me?" the boy asked.  
"Not at all,kid! We're just concerned! I mean we are Santa's elves after all. It's kind of our job to make sure people are happy on Christmas!" the redhead reassured.  
"I'm leaving." the boy said.  
"Wait! It's true! Look." the redhead said as he lept to his feet and hovered towards the boy.  
"Y-you're flying!" the boy said amazed.  
The redhead chuckled. "My name's Rin and that's my friend Sousuke. We're here to give you a good Christmas!"  
"I'm Aiichirou...but why me?" Ai asked.  
"Because Rin thinks you're cute." Sousuke said from behind Ai.  
"You do too,Sousuke!"   
Ai blushed.   
"A-anyway.." Rin straightened his pointy hat with the bell on top. "We can do anything you like! What'll it be?"  
"Hmm..." Ai puzzled. "Anything...you said I was cute right?...I'd like a kiss!"  
"I thought you'd never ask!" Rin said. And with a snap of his fingers,a clove of mistletoe grew from the ceiling above them. He wrapped his arms around Ai's waist and pulled him close. Ai blushed even deeper,right down to his shoulders.  
"Are you ready for this Ai?"  
"Y-yeah.."  
Rin captured Ai's lips with his own,swirling their tounges together passionately. Ai groaned into Rin's mouth and deepened their kiss. When they parted for air,Sousuke took Rin's place and did the same thing.  
"Wow..." Ai panted,still trying to catch his breath.  
"Yeah..wow.." Rin weakly responded. "So what next?"  
"Well if you don't have anything else to do...there is something I'd like to do."  
Ai took Rin and Sousuke's hands,leading them to his bedroom. And together,they had a wonderful Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> merry chirstmas yall!


End file.
